Ezras Secret
by Devious Ink
Summary: Today is the day Ezra hated the most Empire day but why does he hate it and what secret is he keeping from his team... Hey my lovely devils this is my first fan fic so feel free to review (Both good and bad reviews are welcome)! Rated M for self harm


Today is the day Ezra hated the most. Today is Empire Day the night his parents were taken away from him by the Empire.

"Ra, Hey Ezra"

Ezra looked up to see Kanan looking at him

"What" Ezra asked mournfully

"I told you to focus, what's with you today you've been spacing out all of training"

"It's nothing Master" the teen snapped

Kanan winced he secretly hated it when Ezra called him master, but what he winced the most about was Ezra's tone of voice. He had never heard Ezra sound so sad and lost before.

"It's not nothing somethings up please talk to me Ezra"

Ezra looked up into Kanan's worried eyes and snapped.

"Nothing's wrong with me leave me alone today is just not a good day for me" Ezra snapped but as soon as it left his mouth he felt sorry but he was too busy running away with angry tears in his eyes to turn around to apologize.

He hadn't realized where he was running to until he hit a wall and realized he was in what looked to be an abandoned building. He took a quick look around right before he crouched down onto the floor and began to cry.

The whole time all he could think about was how much of a disappointment he must be

"You were never good enough that's why they left you….Yelling at your master he must hate you now…You're a nuisance…No one wants you…Your alone…No one loves you" And with that last though Ezra pulled out his blade.

Over the years of being alone on the streets of Lothal with no one to talk to he resorted to drastic measures…he cut. He was never proud of it but it helped him take the pain away

Once the blade was out he slowly lifted it and placed against his pale wrists and drew a thin red line…and another…and another…and another. By the time Ezra was done he had 20 red cuts lining each wrists. He hadn't realized how deep the cuts where until he began to feel dizzy and the world went black. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was someone shouting his name "Ezra"!

 **Back at the Ghost**

When Ezra went running off Kanan immediately knew something was wrong. Once he realized that Ezra wasn't paying attention where he was running he made a quick haste to follow him. He watched Ezra run into an abandoned building where he began to feel a huge wave of despair, self-hate, and sorrow through th force. By the time he reached Ezra he knew something wasn't right from the way he wobbled. Then he leaned forward and was heading towards the floor. He shouted the boy's name and caught him before he reached the ground. His starting worry turned into fear the instant he caught the boy for the second he looked down his hands where covered in blood.

Immediately he called Hera for help

"Hera this is Kanan i need you to have the medical bay ready for me now"!

"What, what's wrong. Are you okay" He heard in a quick panic filled voice

"No Ezra's bleeding I think he cut himself purposefully" He said sadly and slightly out of breath from running to the Ghost

"Oh god" Hera said in a horrified voice

At the Ghost Kanan was immediately met with the terrified faces of Hera, Zebb, and Sabine.

Once Ezra was in the medical bay everyone began to ponder over what brought this on

"I don't understand why the kid would do this to himself" Zebb said sadly because even though they argued all the time he thought of Ezra as a brother. Even Sabine was worring.

"I don't know but while he's asleep lets find out" Kanan said as he got up and began heading towads Ezra and Zebb's room.

The second they enterd the room the crew immidiatley knew what was wrong on the floor next to the bed was a fallen picture with broken glass. A pictue of a small boy with smiling parents and a note on the back _Missing since Empire day_.

That's when they all heard a crash and the crew instantly rushed to the medical bay.

Ezra had apparently attempted to get up and fallen which then knocked both himself and a droid (Chopper) who in all honesty was doing a pretty shitty job at watching Ezra XD

The crew instantaniousley all reched him into a huge group hug

 **Ezra's Pov**

I woke up and tried to stand up only to end up face first into what I thought wa the floor but it turned out to be Chopper _that stupid bucket of bolts_ I thought bitterly as i rubbed my head. The next thing I knew I was lifted off the floor and thrown into a group hug

 **Normal Pov**

After the hugging everyone grew silent waiting on who would start the awkward conversation with Ezra

Surprisingly it was Zebb who spoke up

"Karablast you scared the living hell out of all of us and i swear to God if you ever do something so stupid again Ill kill ya myself"

Everyone was shocked by the outburst but they were more shocked whne they heard an insecure voice say "You really worried about"

Hera immediately stepped in and said "Of course we do we all love you very much Ezra"

And witht that Ezra started to cry and cry chanting like a mantra "Im sorry…Im sorry…Im sorry"

And with everyone broke into another group hug

Once his chant of Im sorry was over he begain crying again but this time not out of tears of sorrow but out of tears of happiness for he found a new family whom he loved.

Fin


End file.
